CinemaSins
CinemaSins is an American YouTube channel created by Jeremy Scott (born ) and Chris Atkinson, geared towards finding "sins" (ranging from plot holes to small, nitpicking commentary, to the utterly ridiculous concepts) in various movies, among them The Avengers, Twilight, and The Last Airbender. They upload sins videos on Tuesdays and either sins videos or videos from their new series "What's The Damage" on Thursdays. "Everything Wrong With" "Everything Wrong With" is the main series on the CinemaSins channel, and the first to be started. The first of these videos was "Everything Wrong With The Amazing Spider-Man in 2 Minutes or Less", uploaded on December 11, 2012. Their first videos were 3–5 minutes long, though some, such as The Room were longer. Newer vidoes are usually between 7 and 9 minutes, with the occasional especially bad movie either split into two videos, like the Star Wars prequels, or given an extra-long video sometimes topping twenty minutes. Their longest sins video to date is a two part video titled "Everything Wrong with Transformers: Age of Extinction" with each video being over sixteen minutes, not including the non-sins content at the end of the video, after the final sins count is displayed. Sins videos are uploaded every Tuesday and sometimes Thursday. Some sins are recurring jokes, such as "scene does not contain a lap dance." In summary "There's somehing wrong in the movies or shows". "Conversations With Myself About Movies" "Conversations With Myself About Movies" is the second series started by CinemaSins. In it, Jeremy Scott has a conversation with "himself" (an edited-in version of him) about a movie. Clues to the following week's sins video are hidden in the Conversations videos, along with some red herrings. The first Conversations video uploaded was over Les Miserables. Conversations videos were uploaded every Friday. This series was on a hiatus for a long time, but a relatively recent video was about Stan Lee's cameos. "Movie Recipes" "Movie Recipes" is the third series started by CinemaSins, wherein a food item is made to taste exactly like a movie. These videos were uploaded every Monday, with the first of these being The Great Gatsby cocktail. These are no longer uploaded regularly. However, this was soon rebooted with means prepared by professional chefs instead. "What's the Damage?" The newest series on CinemaSins is "What's the Damage?". This series, using prices found via internet searches, calculates the total damage inflicted during the course of a movie (at the prices in the time the movie was made). At the end of each video, the total damage incurred throught the movie is displayed and adjusted for inflation. These videos are uploaded semi-regularly on Thursdays, with the first being about Die Hard. This series is no longer uploaded regularly. Behind The Scenes The men behind CinemaSins are Chris Atkinson and Jeremy Scott, the latter of which is the face and voice behind the videos. Chris, however, has voiced over one Sins video, for Prometheus. Personality and Traits CinemaSins had a close eye for noticing things, and seemed to be a bit sarcastic, but little else is distinctive about his personality. Running Gag Sins "(40+) Seconds of Logos" - Complaining about the length of the studio logo sequence in certain films. "Comcast" - The current Universal logo has the "A Comcast Company" byline. Jeremy sins it, and because DreamWorks was acquired by NBCUniversal, there will be more sins of Comcast starting in 2019. "Narration" - He doesn't endorse character narration in the movies he sins. Usually, he replaces "Narr" or adds a word in some movies. "Scene Does Not Contain a Lap Dance" - cracked during certain romantic scenes. "That's Racist" - Anything "racist" whether intended or not. "(Actress) is not my girlfriend in this scene" - Joke quipped during a romantic scene involving a beautiful celebrity. "No." - Mocking a character screaming a word like "NOOOOOOO!" "(Character) is a d*ck to (character/thing)" - Any form of abuse or temper release of a certain character on another character or object. "(Character) would be excellent at CinemaSins!" - When a character pokes a legitimate critique at another character or a plot point. "Roll Credits" - Said for every title name drop in the movie. "(Blank) Ex Machina" - Every moment when a character or object is there to solve a problem by luck or coincidence, hence a parody of Deus Ex Machina. "We interrupt this movie to bring you (another movie)" - Anything seen in another movie eg. Pop culture references. "(Character) survives this" - Any scene where a character survives a dangerous scenario while defying significant of logic. (eg. Nuking the Fridge) "(Blank) Cliché" - Everytime a cliché occurs. "(Adjective, often "convenient") (blank) is (adjective, again often "convenient")." - Wryly commenting on something in the film (in the case of "convenient", when something rare appears just as a character needs it.). "This works." - "(Character) believes this." - When a completely ludicrous action or explanation actually accomplishes what the character performing it intended. "The Prometheus School of Running Away from Things." - A character runs away from something in a straight line instead of running off to one side, reminiscent of Meredith Vickers' death in the film Prometheus. "Eat An Apple" - Any scene where a character eats an apple in a movie, apparently making them look like an asshole. "Newspaper Articles" - Pointing out how body text in a movie newspaper article is either nonsensical or unrelated to the article's headline. "Discount (Actor/Movie)" - When an actor/actress or scene in a movie looks similar to a more well-known actor/actress or movie scene. "(Movie) unintentionally inspires (other movie/TV show)" - When something shown in a film appears similar to something from a later film or TV show. "(Actor) isn't (performing certain action) in this scene" - An actor/actress is shown doing something other than what he/she is famous for doing, or apparently should be doing, in films. "The Pronoun Game" - Used when a character says "he/she/they/it" rather than a specific person or thing. "Reading" - When a line of text is shown in the movie (excluding the credits) "Shoot the tires!" - Spoken during a car chase where gunshots are fired at the body of a car or its passengers, while shooting at and deflating the tires would stop the car more effectively. "Stormtrooper Aim" - When a character misses frequently while shooting a gun, similar to Stormtroopers in Star Wars. "That's not how (blank) works." - When something in a film (e.g. fire, physics) is shown behaving in an unrealistic way. "Zoom and enhance" cliché - A specific cliché where the camera quickly zooms in on something. "Let gravity decide this." - Used when a character drops another character from a great height. "They dragged (actor) into this, didn't they?" - When a renowned actor appears in a subpar film. "The Power of Boners" - When a male character's attraction to a female character leads him to do something nonsensical. "This goes on for some time."/"Movie has time for this." - When a seemingly pointless sequence continues for an extended period. "Skip!" - Used to get past moments of contrived or unnecessary character drama. "No one will be seated during the '(blank)' portion of the movie." - Pointing out a particularly ludicrous sequence in a movie. Based on a line used in actual movie theaters to dissuade people from entering during or after a particularly exciting moment. "In case you confused it for..." - Spoken when an on-screen caption references a specific time or place, usually a city, with added precision about it's location, usually it's country, which he deems unnecessary due to the fact the place is well-known enough for the audience to know where it's situated without being told. Humorously implying it might be confused for a different (usually non-existent) time or place. "Somebody needs a sandwich." - Spoken when a character faints. "All bad guys are rapists." - When a male villain makes a sexual advance on a female. "DO IT ALREADY!" - When a character talks about killing another character, but doesn't actually do so. "Bruce Almighty moon" - When a giant-size moon appears in the night sky, referencing a scene in Bruce Almighty where Bruce Nolan pulls the moon closer to the Earth. "Premature celebration" - When characters celebrate an apparent victory before checking to see if they've actually succeeded. "There goes HBO." - Spoken during a scene where a satellite is destroyed. "Unnecessary orders" - When a character tells another character to do something obvious. "(Character) has the same weakness as the aliens from Signs." - A character shows a strong aversion to water. "No one who watches the skies for a living notices this sh*t." - When something unusual passes through the sky. "No one wanted to see what happened next anyway." - When a action scene begins but the movie suddenly cuts to an another scene. Leaving the initial scene unfinished with an ellipsis. "Someone gets this (inanimate object) an agent ... because it has tremendous dramatic timing." - When an inanimate object moves (usually falls) right after a character's line, seemingly reacting to it. Jordan Vogt-Roberts criticism After the video [https://youtu.be/rNniLJGd1ts EWW Kong: Skull Island] was posted on their channel on August 15th 2017, CinemaSins came under fire when the director of Kong: Skull Island Jordan Vogt-Roberts took to Twitter and, after firing a couple of early potshots, posted a lengthy critique not only of the video as well as specific sins the video gave the film but also the channel itself, making comments where he accused the channel of contributing "to the dumbing down of cinema as they syphon other people's work for their own gain" and being anti art that made him make me hammer a nail through my dick and point out more errors while also saying that when the channel make their videos, "[https://twitter.com/VogtRoberts/status/897519208832974848 It's like when trump (sic) lies on camera just because he can.]" Vogt-Roberts followed this with similar criticism of the channel's EWW Looper video, a video which had not only drawn criticism from Looper ''director Rian Johnson when it was posted in January 2013 but also led to Johnson continuing to take potshots at CinemaSins on Twitter as recently as September 2018. In the aftermath of Vogt-Roberts' reaction several websites began reporting the story, with some going as far as to accuse the channel of bullying - an accusation that failed to take into account the fact Vogt-Roberts devoted several hours of the only life he will ever live to not only posting several dozen tweets slamming the channel but also making wild accusations about them, not least the aforementioned comment likening the channel to Trump (in the same week where Trump had received widespread criticism for failing to condemn the white nationalists in Charlottesville, no less), while there was also comment about why Vogt-Roberts was singling out a YouTube channel for posting a video several months after the film's release instead of the film critics who made many of the same criticisms of the film when it was still at the box office. CinemaSins' response was to tweet "Hey, everyone! I stepped away from the computer for a few hours to run errands and stuff. Did I miss anything?" Watch Mojo "10X Series" Top 10 YouTube Movie Critics CinemaSins was placed 3rd on Watch Mojos list of Top Movie Critics Other Channels CinemaSins owns four other channels ('CinemaSins Jeremy', '''Music Video Sins', TV Sins and Brand Sins) and is affiliated with another channel known as Couch Tomato. 'CinemaSins Jeremy' On May 28, 2014, CinemaSins opened up a spinoff channel called "CinemaSins Jeremy". In this channel, Jeremy Scott, narrator of the sin videos, writes "letters to Hollywood", where he explains what filmmakers could be doing better or critiques certain aspects of filmmaking, such as splitting books into two movies. Music Video Sins Music Video Sins has a similar style to CinemaSins, but instead of movies it's music videos. On this channel, the narrator will sin the music video's song lyrics, things that happen in the music video itself, the singer's dance moves, etc. The channel's videos are narrated by Jeremy Scott, the same guy who narrates CinemaSins' videos. Brand Sins On October 16, 2014, CinemaSins uploaded a "teaser trailer" for their new channel, Brand Sins. The channel is narrated by Bobby Burns. In Brand Sins's videos, they discuss the sins of brands and industries all over the world, such as Walmart and McDonalds. Brand Sins pretty much has the same style of CinemaSins, but instead of movies it's brands, and the narrator's face is visible during the sinning. As of now, Brand Sins's last video was Everything Wrong With Twitter, which was uploaded on January 26th, 2018; and hasn't uploaded any new videos since then. Couch Tomato On April 1, 2015, CinemaSins uploaded a video titled "24 Reasons The Matrix & The Lego Movie Are The Same Movie" where Couch Tomato is first introduced to the "CinemaSins family". However, Couch Tomato is not owned by CinemaSins, but they work with the owner of the channel, whose videos are similar to CinemaSins'. TV Sins In September 4, 2018 CinemaSins created a new channel called TV Sins. The channel is narrated by Jeremy Scott. In TV Sins, they discuss the sins of television episodes and made-for-television films. TV Sins pretty much has the same style of CinemaSins, but instead of movies it's episodes, and sometimes TV movies. Collaborations with other YouTubers CinemaSins sometimes collaborate with other YouTube channels including Screen Junkies. CinemaSins and Screen Junkies are sometimes considered rivals, but have reportedly been friendly with each other for years. CinemaSins appeared in Screen Junkies' Honest Trailer for Fast Five, on several episodes of Screen Junkies' Movie Fights and even swapped shows with them for one week in 2014: CinemaSins wrote and produced an Honest Trailer for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 while Screen Junkies wrote and produced an Everything Wrong With video for the same movie. A brief kerfuffle erupted between the two channels in October 2015, when Screen Junkies launched a new show called "The Review Crew" which featured hosts reviewing movies while driving in cars. Jeremy Scott initially said the show was a rip-off of a CinemaSins show, but later apologized. The Screen Junkies video was strongly disliked, never continued to series and was deleted long ago. On November 6, 2019, the CinemaSins team, and the Cinema Snob, collaborated with the Nostalgia Critic on a review of Justice League (2017). This page was created by Darianb1031 on July 17, 2013. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views